


The Thoughts of Sansa

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Sansa Stark thinks upon her life and marriage to Tyrion Lannister. This may or may not involve a kiss.100 word drabble
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Thoughts of Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Sansa had spent her life dreaming of marrying a knight. Yet, the prince of her dreams was not handsome. In fact, he wasn’t even a knight at all. She was married to Lord Tyrion and he was not at all like she had expected. The opposite of Joffrey. Tyrion hadn't demanded anything from her yet he cared for her, sometimes even bought her lemon cakes. He even allowed her freedoms of speech and the mind. This is what caused her to forget herself and press her lips to his. His only response was to say “My watch may be ending”.


End file.
